monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mckrongs
Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * *Category:Help Pages * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Archives [[User talk:Mckrongs/Archive 1|'Archive 1']] *[[User talk:Mckrongs/Archive 2|'Archive 2']] Space Well that someone is us, unfortunately MHFU Weapon Templates why u deleted my page my page about fatalis why u deleed it not on the wiki say about are thay supspice and thay are im thraig to do work on them sow dont delet anoter page that i made YES MA'AM! lol yep im on the whole DS pictures now, they will be more formal soon, and they will look even better :D oh and ha that takes alot of script to produce that little talk bar thing XD 22:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) see much simpler then all that coding oh and im done! added a few i didnt put up before 04:29, February 7, 2011 (UTC) LS templates Hmm Bow/Bowgun template design Can i try and design a new template?--AnimalKirby 00:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) SnS/DS weapon tree come to chat and sign in as Mckrongs when you get a chance Gear Rex Gear Rex deserves to be on the Monster Hunter wiki as it is directly related to the Monster Hunter Franchise. It's even still copy written by Capcom. lololol no its Kojima productions owned, not Capcom 00:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) MH3 long sword well, in that case i thank you, i did actually get sick of all this clicing on those widen icons!!! and I think a load of people would thnk u for this. I think you would then need to make a few new pages, but you will make everyone happy!!! I'm assuming that was you who deleted my blog, and so I can't thank you enough. I was getting pretty tired of logging onto the internet only to be slapped in the face with abuse first thing. Like I said, I'll make every effort to follow the rules now that I know them, and I'll see you on the boards. Thanks, Aandrew07 00:04, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhh ill get right on that.....eventually >< Yeah i figured i was missing some weapons, ill get on them eventually...>< and ughheyson award? is that supposed to be good? 00:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) G rank phantom butterfly Hey Mckrongs, i have been playing MHFU and i have been trying to get a phantom butterfly to upgrade my hammer (blacksmith) but i cant seem to find any. I am currently HR8 and and need help =P ~NargaBoyz~ Disregard Collapsible boxes for HC monsters blog Hi, sorry if I bother you, but I was planning to continue my HC monsters blog and you said a while ago you'd make some collapsible boxes so it wouldn't be too long. If you could tell me how to put those in, I'd appreciate it, as the list is already very long and I don't wanna cause problems to the bandwith or whatever it is. Also to make it more comfortable to read. I tried to find something in the template portal, but I don't know where to search. Thanks. -Ohmpahkan (cannot find the damn tildes in this computer) DAMMIT I SCREWED IT UP. I was typing in the blog while you put up the boxes, I accidentally saved and now they are gone. Is there some way to undo it? Sorry, I'm a disaster. Thanks anyways. Ohmpahkan 16:22, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Bright Select Icon o.o Bright select icon done mmm .. its a bit better o.o sorry for the delay in answering o.o had forgotten the wiki o.o SRY! mmm ... I did replace the second icon from the previous one ... its more comfortble (less edits) XD cya o.o!